


Circuit

by tekowrites



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy are at their first Circuit party, things happen. Insecure!Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circuit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of no plot story, I just wanted Insecure!Teddy and Hurt!Billy. Ending is really a no ending sort of thing as well. Again, sorry, no beta :(

“Where’s Teddy?” Billy practically slurred the words, wondering for the millionth time what he’d actually drank to feel this good.

The guy dancing with him kept their hands in front of them, and gyrated, humphing Billy’s ass in the process.

Billy’s eyes rolled in his head, doing a quick confused sweep of the party around him. He saw a flash of blond hair then lunged towards it, his muddled brain thinking about how colors were entirely too deceiving in the dark of the dance floor, and how the florescent colors kept playing games with his eyes.

It wasn’t Teddy, the voice was all wrong and the piercings were big. Though Billy thought maybe the haze made them look like that. The not-Teddy person kissed his neck, and directed his hips to the beat of the music.

“Billy!!!”

Billy turned and saw another Teddy, then giggled because that one seemed really pissed. The guy in front of him whispered something in his ear, but Billy couldn’t hear him. He pushed the guy away and said, “I’m with Teddy.” Pointing at the blond approaching him and screaming his name.

When he got there, he smiled, and tried to give Teddy a kiss. Teddy grabbed both his hands and held him at arm’s length.

“Teddy! Teddy the fireflies are all running around and making my head _whoosh_ and then you were gone but the piercings were sooo big! And.. why are you pissed at the party?”

“Billy, what the hell did you take? Billy? Can you hear me? Focus on me.”

“I didn’t take anything! You focus, you look blurry.” Billy couldn’t see it, but he’d dribbled on himself.

“We’re going to our room. Shit, I shouldn’t have left you there!”

“Oh goodie.” Billy clasped his hands, only snatches of the conversation making it to his brain.

Teddy hauled him across the dance floor, looking franticly for exist signs and pulling on Billy’s arm to get him through the crowd.

Once in the room, Teddy tried to give him water to drink, which Billy refused entirely.

“Tedddyy it hurts.”

“What hurts? Drink your water and I’ll make it better.”

“Touch it, touch me. Teddy it’s going to fall off if you don’t!”

“You want _sex_?? _Oh for the love of_! Snap out of it!”

“Please please please it hurts.” Billy started stripping out of his outfit. Not a hard feat to accomplish as he was only wearing shorts and his underwear. His pair of sandals had been missing a piece since Teddy found him, and he figured the other one must have fallen off somewhere between the elevators ride and the corridor walk leading to their room.

He’d never seen Billy like that. Even when drunk, Billy held some semblance of control over his body, but this Billy? He was jumpy and in constant motion, moving all around their room, grabbing and dropping stuff as he followed Teddy in every direction he took.

“Here, drink this, cool off, and I’ll help.”

Billy reached for the glass, hands a little shaky. “You promise, promise to make it better?” Teddy nodded, glad Billy was at least responsive at this stage.

Billy knocked the glass out of his hand, miscalculating the distance and the length of his arms and sending it rolling on the floor.

“Fuck!”

“Sorry! Sorry!”

Teddy pushed Billy’s hands away, keeping them at bay without hurting Billy physically. He bent to pick up the fallen glass and found Billy trying to do the same, but only succeeding in moving it out of their reach and under the bed.

“Fucking mess!”

Billy pulled at his clothes from his position on the floor, trying to get Teddy’s attention back.

“It’s hot. Please Teddy do something.” Teddy looked down Billy’s body and found that he was impossibly hard, the head must have been leaking for several minutes then. Anger rose in his chest, anger that Billy chose to experiment with drugs, that Billy was so high that all he cared about was getting off. It could have been anyone at the party, Teddy’s blood boiled, rushing through his body like acid through metal.

He grabbed Billy, pulled him off his feet and took him to the bathroom. Once he started the shower he pushed him in.

Billy spluttered around the water, lifting his head directly into the spray every few minutes and almost choking, forgetting each time and doing it again. His wandering hands tried to grab Teddy, but Teddy moved away, emphasizing the distance between them.

When his next attempt failed to get Teddy’s hand on him, Billy tried to get himself off. His movements were erratic, both hands pulling him off and leaving none to balance him. This caused Billy to stop every few seconds and grab at the shower head, then the wall. His hands kept slipping, and he almost slid entirely down if not for Teddy’s arm suddenly grabbing him and stilling that moment.

“Teddy..” Billy whimpered, and a shard of relief passed through his features. He made to touch Teddy’s arm on his, but Teddy grabbed his other arm instead. Teddy looked to see the mixture of surprise and confusion on Billy’s face.

“Teddy I need you, so bad please Teddy.”

“You’re not getting off tonight. Understood?”

“W-what! No! Please. Teddy. Come on, it hurts real bad.”

“I’ll make this very clear for you Billy.”

Billy looked at him expectantly, both arms now pinned in Teddy’s own, held a little too hard.

“If you come, I’m breaking up with you.”

“Teddy? Y-you’re not. Really? No, no please no.” There was something hysterical in his words and Billy started to fight his hold. Pulling his hands back, wet back slapping the cold tile.

“Stop moving. You’ll get hurt.”

“I can’t! I CAN’T! It hurts! Don’t you get it? This isn’t fun anymore, stop being mean. Please help!”

“Look at me.” Billy thrashed, refusing to stop and Teddy shouted next. “LOOK AT ME DAMMINT!”

Billy looked up, tears streaming down his face. “It hurts. Honest. Like ants. I won’t feel good if you touch, I promise. Teddy.” He chocked on his words. “I want everything to stop, I want everything to st-”

Teddy’s eyes went wide, and he quickly let go of Billy’s hands to place a palm over his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

“Billy _don’t_. You’re not yourself, if you use your powers now you could cause something to happen. An accident. Do you understand? Nod if you do.”

Billy’s eyes were wide, tears still falling freely, and his now free hands still frozen where Teddy had let them go. He nodded slowly.

Teddy’s palm slipped away, and Billy started babbling away almost instantly. “I won’t. Nothing. Please don’t go away. I’ll be good. I didn’t. I swear I didn’t do it. I don’t want you to hate me, I won’t le-”

Teddy kissed him into silence. A small gentle peck that got some of Billy’s jitters to ease. Billy grabbed his shirt and made as if to pull it over his head. Teddy shook his head.

“No.”

Billy looked at him, eyes a little blank, hazed over and sweat dripping from his face. “No?” Just the effort of saying the word seemed to pain him beyond belief.

“I hope you’re not too high to remember what I said.”

Billy shook his head, shivering now. Whether it was him coming off the drugs or from the loss of warmth, Teddy wasn’t sure.

“Sit down.”

The tub was small enough that Billy wouldn’t be able to stretch to his full length in it, but just out of caution, Teddy didn’t fill in even half the tub with water. No matter how angry he was, he didn’t want Billy to accidently drown when coming down from his high.

“Better?” A quick once over told him nothing had changed, Billy was still erect.

Billy just sobbed, head bowed and chin resting on his own chest. He nodded after a while, bringing his knees closer to his chest. “Does it still itch?”

Instead of responding, Billy’s cries just grew higher in volume, their raw sound making Teddy rub awkwardly at his own arm.

Teddy dragged himself away from the bathroom, Billy’s sobs proving too much for his self control.

He was angry at Billy, but he couldn’t help himself with wanting to see Billy alright. There were moments when he’d had to clench his fist to try and stop himself from giving Billy some relief, and other moments where all he wanted was to slap Billy and tell him how much what he’d done had hurt him. In a way, leaving Billy like that was as much for his own good, so he wouldn’t tamper with drugs again, as it was revenge for doing them in the first place.

He wasn’t looking forward to their conversation once they got home.

*

Teddy didn’t remember exactly when he’d fallen asleep, but when he woke up, the covers were up to his neck and he found Billy curled in on himself at the edge of the bed.

He got out slowly, saw that Billy had removed his shoes and set them aside, but hadn’t touched him beyond that.

He didn’t like to suspect Billy, but he found his feet already leading him into the bathroom and checking on the bathtub.

There wasn’t remotely enough in it to prove Billy had gotten off, and Teddy felt the tight ball in his chest ease a little. He looked over Billy’s body once, his hands and cringed to himself. The pain easing off almost all the way.

Billy’s eyes were a raw red, puffed, and there were purple bruises under them. The thought that Billy might have been beating himself over this had Teddy’s heart, tugging in pain, but he steeled his nerves. He’d done what was best for Billy at that moment, hadn’t he? The feeling of unease in his stomach told him otherwise.

Aside from Billy’s eyes, the most abused part of him seemed to be the one thing he hadn’t been allowed to touch. Teddy hastily moved his eyes away, persuading himself –and failing- that the color still looked normal, and it must have wilted away shortly after Billy sat in the tub of cold water.

He looked at the bedside table next to him and noticed it was almost time for checkout. He needed to wake Billy up, get him dressed and then pack all their stuff for the trip back home.

Most of his anger had flown out the window after he’d managed to catch some sleep, so he went over to pack first, deciding to give Billy more time to rest. When he walked into the bathroom again, he noticed that all their stuff there had been packed. He walked out and only then noticed that Billy had already packed their stuff and chosen his outfit for the airport.

Teddy sat next to him, and gently combed his hair back with his fingers, feeling apologetic. He wanted to be smug in some sense, that he’d known how to conduct himself and not lose sight of who or what he was in a party of that size; but at the same time, the feeling was laced with enough worry and sense of responsibility for not stopping Billy earlier, before he’d managed to be persuaded into something.

Fifteen minutes before check out, he roused Billy, and left to get their stuff outside the door.

He heard Billy hiss when he was trying to get dressed, and that was it. There was no other type of communication, Billy didn’t say a word, didn’t even look at Teddy at all.

Teddy expected some form of apology, and when Billy completely shunned him, resentment started building up again in the pit of his stomach.

They checked out, each carrying their own bag on the way out. They were walking across the pool to the exit when Billy almost fell. Teddy grabbed his arm to steady him out of reflex, and they stilled a little. That’s when Teddy noticed there were people around and that one of them was calling him over. He’d been so lost in his own head and emotions, he hadn’t even heard them approach, let alone shout his name.

“I’ll just be a second.” He turned and found Mark, arm slung around a new guy they hadn’t seen him with the day before.

“Hey bro!” Mark lowered his sunglasses just enough to give Billy a once over, then he laughed, pushing it back up the bridge of his nose. “Looks like you broke him. Unwrapped the pretty gift all night, ha?”

Teddy wondered about that, but didn’t say anything about how it really played out, choosing to leave on decent terms, and not make it seem like they couldn’t handle a single circuit party. “Yeah, sure.”

“Told you! GHP man, fuck’n A! He kept dodging the dose like ya wouldn’t believe! Then Jimmy just pours it in your bottle, and whaddya know? Hook line and sinker baby!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your babe there! Didja think keeping it up for at least two hours was the work of God? No man, it was the dose we slipped‘m! Ya should’ve seen his face, he kept looking for you, and we all just blocked him until he’d give it ago. Stubborn shit, kept trying to back out of it and just saying to wait for you. S’good thing you took forever.”

Teddy’s entire world slipped right in front of him, passing through his fingers, like grains of sand. All he could hear in the next instant was Billy’s scream and the squelching sound of some liquid meeting rubber. There were quite a few sets of hands on him and only when Billy’s hands had covered his eyes, did everything come flooding back.

He’d punched the guy, so hard that he’d knocked quite a few teeth out, there was blood on the floor and he wasn’t sure whose it was. Mark’s friends had jumped in to help him, which wasn’t the best idea as most of them were still high as a kite and were out for real and felt pain under the haze of drugs. It got into a large fight and Billy, dead on his feet, had ran to help him out, screamed for security and pulled him away.

He had a cut in his forehead, where Mark’s bulky ring had hit him when he’d lashed back at him, when Teddy took that first swing. His knuckles hurt, already bruised, the skin breaking.

He felt like shit.

He felt like he was a shit, a massive one.

Suddenly every little argument he’d made to himself about Billy, meant squat. Every gut wrenching sob out of Billy’s small body, came back to haunt him, eating at his chest and leaving in its place a gaping hole.

Billy had even covered him up. Misunderstood, misjudged, wronged and suffering, Billy had endured it all, just because Teddy had threatened to break up with him. Over something he’d never had control over, over Teddy’s slow walk back to meet him. He hadn’t even let him explain. Billy had tried, but in his anger and righteousness he hadn’t been able to distinguish between the truth and the babble of drugs.

Billy leaned down on his knees, inspecting the blood flow, his knuckles, turning Teddy’s head to see the cut on his face.

Teddy leaned into Billy, hid his face in Billy’s chest and cried. ‘I’m sorry’ again and again he chanted the words, soaking Billy’s shirt, and then begged for forgiveness.


End file.
